


Hugs & Puppies

by BiPagan



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Challenge: Celebrating 5 ficletathon, Community: ml_ficathons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/pseuds/BiPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: flareonfury's request for "Mick finds out Beth's pregnant with his child" in the Celebrating 5 ficletathon</p><p>Note: I'm so sorry but the idea of Mick with puppies was too good to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs & Puppies

"Oh Mick, they're beautiful." The puppies in the window squirmed over each other to get our attention. Beth's eyes shined as she laughed at their antics. "Oh look, the black one's tugging on the white one's ear."

"Well, they are terriers. They tend to be active." The elderly woman who had showed us the facility came up behind us more quietly than a mortal should. We were at the animal rescue to do a preliminary investigation into the disappearance of Ruth Hope, the partner of our tour guide Bethany Hope. They both took the last name long before society deemed lesbian cohabitation acceptable. Well into their 60s, Bethany didn't believe the police would put much effort into finding a missing old woman. "Go ahead and let yourself in. I've been spending a lot of time with those Westies and Scotties myself since Ruth's been gone. There is something about all that life that gives this old broad hope. HA! Hope. To think we took that name to symbolize our dreams for the future. I'm sorry. I just need a moment alone. Excuse me."

Sitting on the floor with the dogs, I saw a side of Beth that surprised me. She did not seem to be the joyous nurturer but here she was, snuggling with rolling balls of yipping fur. I picked up the white one and was not surprised when it peed on my shirt. "This is why we don't have pets," I said as I peeled off my soaked garment. "If I were a lesser vampire, this would be a snack. A somewhat adorable snack, but a snack."

"That's too bad. I look at them and I see loyalty, faithfulness, unconditional love...they remind me of you a bit." There it was again, that smile that melts me and makes me want to give her everything I have and protect her from it all at the same time.

"There's nothing more to investigate here and I need a shower. So unless you plan on adopting Sparky there, I suggest we leave."

"I don't see a reason to adopt a puppy..." She looked almost afraid of what she was about to say,"when I have my own baby on the way."

"Congratulations Beth. I'm sure Josh will make a good father and you'll be a beautiful mother."

"JOSH? I hadn't been with him for 2 months before you and I. I'm having your baby, Mick."

"That's just not possible. I can't. I'm not... that all changed. I'm not fertile." It was sweet that she wanted it to be mine, but there was no way. We had never agreed to a monogamous relationship and I had no preconceived notions that I was her only lover.

"Possible or not, you are the only man I've been with for 3 months. Either you are the father or this baby is the second coming. And we both know I'm no virgin."

She hadn't put the dog down before I lifted her up in my arms. "What do you think of the name Hope?"


End file.
